Body structures are known in the prior art. Body structures of this type must undertake a plurality of tasks. On the one hand, they seal the motor vehicle interior from the exterior. On the other hand, they are used for stiffening the body in order to ensure a smallest possible deformation in the passenger area in the event of the introduction of external forces. However, the body structures concerned must also satisfy further demands; in particular they must have the greatest possible noise absorbing effect and not cause any noise themselves.
Known from DE 10305238 A1 is a floor stiffening structure on motor vehicles, which comprises a floor panel terminating the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle toward the bottom, with at least one longitudinal bearer element fitted from below being associated with the floor panel, which extends into the upward-pointing structure of the heel plate and is connected to this and the floor panel. This structure can be disadvantageous in that it requires structures associated with an exterior side of the motor vehicle, pointing substantially in the transverse direction of the vehicle, which can lead to turbulence of the airstream. The air resistance of a correspondingly fitted vehicle is therefore increased. Furthermore, the turbulence of the airstream can cause vibrations and noise, which increase the noise level in particular in the vehicle interior. In addition, the vehicle interior is reduced in its size since the floor panel must be disposed relatively high while maintaining a predefined ground clearance.
It is therefore at least one object to further develop a motor vehicle structure of the type specified initially such that the available interior volume is enlarged and in particular, that the air resistance of the motor vehicle and the vehicle noise are reduced as far as possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.